


I will love you until the end of times

by CMNavas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, F/M, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMNavas/pseuds/CMNavas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has some nogitsune left inside, he's gonna need everyone's help including his boyfriend to avoid void Stiles to come back, and then someone unexpeted comes along to help Stiles fight the darkness inside himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where They Become Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547566) by [JR Granger (JR_Granger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JR_Granger/pseuds/JR%20Granger). 



  
Stiles was running in the woods, looking for the pack, no matter what they've said he needed to help, and he couldn't shake this bad feeling he's been having all day. Those weren't new either, he's been having those ever since the nogitsune left his body, and most of the times those bad things he felt happened, not that he'd told anyone about any of it, but he had a really bad feeling about tonight.

The pack has been tracking this rogue werewolf pack that has arrived to Beacon Hills, the rogues had been killing people. Stiles and Lydia had been left behind at the sheriff office looking for clues from the previous crime scenes, trying to see the connection. The rest of the pack went to the woods and looked for the enemy pack. Stiles grew impatient with every second that passed, at this point he would accept a message even from Isaac telling him everything was OK, but there was no message, no from Isaac, not from Scott, not even Derek. The feeling grew bigger in his chest, Now it wasn't a hunch, he was sure something was going to happen. "Lydia," Stiles began before leaving the station, "ehmm, can't you feel anything off? I mean with your banshee powers or whatever that is". Lydia looked a him a little annoyed, everytime something like this happened someone asked her if she felt any vibes, whispers from the dead, anything, she got tired of explaining her powers didn't work like that a long time ago, lately she just go with it. "I'm not sure, is like I feel that someone might die but it's not like I usually feel this, it's like something is blocking me." she paused and when she noticed the worried expression on his face she added "Relax, it's probably nothing bad, maybe I'm just worried, probably nobody's gonna die tonight, that's why I don't feel anything" she added a smirk to try and calm Stiles, but it didn't help at all, the next thing she knew was that Stiles was leaving the station, she tried to call him but he was already gone.

Now Stiles was looking for the rest of the pack, he was lost until he heard the growls of a werewolves fight near by, he followed the sound until he found the rest of the pack engaged in a fight with the rogues, the rogues were strong, they should be, for a pack the just lived to fight and kill, they've lost all their humanity, they were pure beats. He found Derek instinctively, he was fine, actually winning a fight side by side Scott, the little relieve he found was instantly drained when he heard a heartbreaking scream "DAD!" it was Allison, his eyes looked for her and she found her with a look of sadness mixed with anger in his face, he followed her gaze and found Chris Argent laying on the floor his right arm up protecting himself and a rogue werewolf biting it savagely, Chris was covered in blood, in the time Sties took to blink Allison had shot 2 arrows to the wolf skull and killed him instantly and now lay on top of Chris, who was so badly hurt and couldn't get up, Stiles looked back at Allison and he only had time to scream her name trying to warn her "ALLISON! WATCH OUT!" but it was too late, the wolf she was fighting had hit her with his claws on her back. What happened next was as if time was running slow, Isaac came to aid Allison and Stiles could only feel despair, fear and anger, so much anger, but not only his, he could feel everyone else's, he could feel the rogues fear, feed on them, it was like He could see their deepest fears, death. After that Stile blacked out, the last thing he can recall was the rogues running and he dropping on the floor before Derek came to him "STILES! Wake up! Sweetie please wake up!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up to Derek guarding his sleep "Where am I? What time is it?" he said while holding his head, he felt like he had the worst hangover ever. "And good morning to you too" said Derek with a little hint of sarcasm in his voice, "we're at my place" Derek wrapped Stiles'left hand with his and started to trace circles on the back of Stiles' hand with his thumb. Stiles didn't said anything, he spent most of his free time with Derek and he was used spent a lot of nights at his boyfriend's place. "You should eat something, aren't you hungry?" said Derek letting go of Stiles' hand. "Me? Always" said Stiles getting out of bed with Derek's help. When they got to the kitchen Stiles sat on the kitchen table while Derek prepared something for him to eat, Stiles realized he was starving. Derek put a plate of bacon and eggs in from of Stiles and he started devouring it like a man who hasn't eaten in a week. With the mouth full he looked at Derek and said "Aren't you gonna eat?", Derek couldn't help a little smile looking at the expression of Stiles' face, "I already ate" he said while he walked toward Stiles and kissed him on the forehead. Before Stiles could finish he took a glance of the clock over the kitchen counter and saw it was 10:34 in the morning "OMG! Look at the time, I had to be at work like an hour ago. I'm gonna be in trouble." He said while getting on his feet and going to the bedroom see if he could make out an excuse that would get him out of trouble. Before he could get to the stairs Derek grabbed his arms "Stiles" he said with a look of concern on his face. "I'm sorry Derek but I'm really late for work, I missed a class this morning and I'm about to miss a second one". "Stiles" said Derek with the same worried tone on his voice while he brough Stiles close to him for a hug "It's been 3 days". "Ah?" was all Stiles managed to say, he sounded confused. "You've been unconscious for 3 days" said Derek holding Stiles' chin up so he could see his eyes.

3 days, 3 DAYS! What had happened to him? He was unconscious for 3 days and all he remembered was the woods. Stiles sat down and tried to figure out what happened to him. Derek kneeled down in front of him "What's the last thing you remember?" everyone had been worried about Stiles ever since that night, Derek hasn't leaved the house waiting for Stiles to wake up. "I'm not sure," said Stiles he was trying to concentrate, "I found you guys on the woods," he looked at Derek the look on his face was like he just realised something "Are Allison and Chris OK?" Stiles lower lip was shaking. "Yes, they're at the hospital right now, Melissa is taking good care of them, they are stronger than they look like," Derek said while he passed his hand trying to take Stiles' hair off his forehead, "Right now I'm worried about you," he said, the look of concern lingered in his face, "What happened to you that night? What did you do to the rogues? They took a look at you and they just ran, tell me Stiles, what's going on with you?"

Stiles didn't know what to say, he had not idea what has happened, he started explaining about the hunches he was feeling lately, and when he got to the part where Allison got injured "I don't know, I felt useless, what if I could have done something to help them". "You did," Derek was still kneeled in from of him looking at stiles, "we were outnumbered, if you hadn't done whatever it is you did it would have ended up worse than it did". "I still don't know what the hell was what I did," Stiles looked at Derek, he was scared of himself, scare of what he could do to his friends, to his boyfriend, to his dad, "I just remember that I could sense their anger, fear, it was like the nogitsune all over again". "I felt that too," said Derek "A moment I was fighting and the next thing I feel is like my worst fear had come true, losing you," when he said this there was sadness in his eyes, "And then I see you there in the middle of the battle, dropping to the floor like all the life had been drained from you, it was my worst nightmare". Stiles put his right hand on Derek's cheek "I'm OK now, don't worry" he says before leaning to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, he missed this, the taste of Derek's lips, being close to him like this, Derek tried to control himself, Stiles had just woken up from a 3 days coma, he needed to be careful, his urge for Stiles could wait a day or 2. "Stiles" said Derek pressing his forehead to Stiles', breaking the kiss, "we're gonna help you, I won't let anything bad happen to you, the nogitsune it's not gonna take control over you again, I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a little smut in this chapter, if you guys don't like that you can skip that part, it's almost at the end I know you will notice when you reach it, but don't miss the last paragraph, though  
> Enjoy :)

  
Stiles didn't go to work for the rest of the week, the school board understood he was still recovering, so far they knew he hit his head pretty hard and got a concussion. Instead he spent the week at Derek's with the pack, he only left the house to pass by his small  apartment pick up some clothes, visit his dad so he wouldn't worry and stop by the hospital to visit Allison and Chris. When they got to Allison's room they saw Isaac, Isaac spent all his time at the hospital taking care of his girlfriend, it was like a blond-puppy-eyed version of Derek. they didn't stay long, Allison was getting better fast and she was as sweet as usual, worried about everyone else but herself. They went to visit Chris next. "I heard you fainted at the sight of a little blood" said Chris trying to sound cheerful over the pain on his right arm. "Your medication is probably messing with your hearing." said Stiles trying to keep the joke flowing "If you're good enough to crack some bad jokes I think you're good to leave, I take it you like the hospital food then". They both laughed. "Have you guys found out what happened to you that night?" Chris sounded serious, joke time was over. "We're not sure" Stiles dropped his gaze to his hands, Stiles thought that probably by now the whole pack knew he felt the nogitsune again inside him, and he remembered that when that happened last time Chris was willing to kill him in order to save the rest, "Kira found a book on his mother library, apparently I'm the only person who has been possessed by nogitsune and survived, maybe it really never left my body, we're trying to find a second option though" finished stiles trying to sound calm. "Not now Stiles" interrupted Derek, ever since he woke up he never left Stiles out of his sight, "Chris needs to relax in order to get better, the rogues still out there, and we need him, we need all the help we can get". "Wow, you're a cheerful one" said Chris with and excess of sarcasm "I wonder whatever Stiles saw on you". "Believe me Chris, sometimes I wonder the same" said Stiles turning to see Derek "But most of the time I'm deeply in love with him" finished while extending his right arm for Derek to hold his hand. "As much as I enjoy that you guys make fun of me, we have to leave," said Derek standing up still holding Stiles'hand "Hope you get better soon". "Yeah you better leave before I get a diabetes with the sweetness of you two" Chris said weaving his left hand.  
The drive back to Derek's was in complete silence, Stiles was going back to work the next day so he needed a good night of sleep, when he got out of the car he could feel this presence in the woods, like someone was watching them and then he heard a laughter, but it was like a mean scary kind of laughter. "Derek did you hear that?" Stiles said turning to the woods that surrounded Derek's house. "What?" said Derek with a clueless expression. "That laughter, it gave me the creeps". "What laughter? I didn't hear anything" now Derek looked more concern. "There's someone in the woods, watching us, can you feel it?" There was a little fear in his voice he didn't noticed until he saw Derek's look. Derek took a step forward his eyes started to shine red and took a deep breath trying to catch a scent "Sweetie,  there's no-one out here, just the 2 of us". "I can feel someone is looking at us, there's someone in the woods" he was starting to freak out. "Stiles, calm down please" Derek held Stiles into hi arms, "I'm here, I will protect you" and with that he planted a kiss on Stiles' lips. Again the laughter came, "There's definitely someone out there, I can feel it" he had really freaked out by now. Derek looked a little worried and turned around to face the woods, claws and fangs out, eyes glowing red and he let out a growl,a really loud one and started to shout at the woods "I'm the alpha of this territory, I command you to show yourself, whoever you're, if you don't come out I'll consider this a declaration of war!". There was again that laughter, this time the hairs of Stiles neck got up. Derek turned around to face Stiles "See? I declared a war to the woo—" Derek cut himself when he saw the expression on Stiles' face, his eyes and mouth were wide open, his hands shaking over his mouth "What's wrong?" said Derek coming towards him holding his hands. Stiles couldn't mutter any words. "Stiles talk to me!" Derek sounded even more worried. "There was again that laughter" said stiles his whole body shaking. "What laughter? I didn't hear anything". "I heard it" said stiles pointing his shaking hand to his head, "inside my head" with that he dropped to the floor, Derek kneeled in from of him and held him in his arms, "I'm going void again, aren't I?" tears started to run down his face, "I'm going dark again and this time it's gonna be worse, isn't it?". Derek held his chin into his hand, lifted Stiles' face so he could look him into his eyes "Listen to me, you're not going dark, I won't let that happen, I'm here for you no matter what, you hear me?" with this Derek held Stiles' face with both hands and looked straight into his eyes "I love you Stiles, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you or take you away from me" With that said he kissed Stiles, pressing he lips hard against Stiles'. He got up and carried Stiles up to the house. Stiles'arms where around Derek's neck and his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder, he thought of the times he had felt this powerless, afraid, afraid of getting hurt, of hurting his friends, all those time he was scared of losing the people he loved. All those times Derek was with him, protecting him from anything that threatened him, even himself. He remembered when he was the threat, when so many people died because he couldn't fight the evil spirit that took control over him, Derek got hurt because he couldn't hurt Stiles, he almost died a couple of times, Stiles didn't want it to happen again, he couldn't bear the thought of being him the one that caused pain and suffering to the man he loved. Stiles tried to shake the bad thoughts off his head, by that time, they've already reached the bedroom and Derek was putting Stiles carefully on his side of the bed. Derek kissed his forehead and Stiles didn't let go of his arms, he was still wrapped to Derek's neck. "I don't wanna hurt you, Der" he whispered. "You're not gonna" Derek whispered back. The were so close to eachother, their lips practically touched when they speak, Stiles grabbed Derek's neck hard and pulled him back for a kiss. "I want you, Der" said Stiles trying no to break the kiss. Derek had dropped himself on top of Stiles, carefully, he still was worried his boyfriend hadn't fully recovered from the incident in the woods "God! Stiles you know you can say those things without expecting me to go crazy for you" growled Derek "I'm not sure if I can stop now". "Who's saying you have to?" Derek took that as a permission and with his claws out he ripped Stiles' clothes while Stiles did his best to try to take Derek's off. Now they were fully naked except for the shredded remains of Stiles' clothes. Derek fangs sank on the base of Stiles' neck, Stiles led out a moan, he will never get bored of that, Derek licked the mark he just left and whispered softly in Stiles' ear "Are you sure you wanna keep goin?". "For god's sake Derek! Do you want me to beg?" Stiles could feel a little smile while Derek kissed his neck. "I'm just wondering, although begging would be nice" said Derek before putting his lips on Stiles'. Stiles wrapped his legs on Derek's back and Derek took this as an approval. Derek starts to slid his hard cock Inside Stiles. Stiles led out a soundless moan that came more as a gasp from air. Derek wrapped his arms behind Stiles, and brought Stiles into a sitting position and started moving slowly. Stiles wrapped his arms behind Derek's neck and started kissing him, like he was a thirsty man in a desert and Derek's lips were pouring water, Derek rhythm became faster and Stiles could feel Derek's hands on his ass, grabbing it hard, but still careful enough not sink his claws, he also felt the fangs were out too, and he was sure if Derek had had his eyes open they would be glowing red. He put his hands on Derek's back and his nails ssank in his skin, he could feel the skin tearing apart when his hands traced down his boyfriend's spine, but he also felt how it healed quickly. Derek went down kissing his neck and found the same place he'd just bitten and sank his fangs again, Stiles let out a moan and came all over their stomachs. Moments later Derek was coming inside him, with a soft growl and his eyes red. It's been a few weeks since the last time they were together, their bodies missed eachothers, they needed this to happen, a little of tension relief for all the stress they've been having lately. The fell fast asleep after that, Stiles with his head resting on Derek's upper left arm, and one hand over his boyfriend chest.  
Next thing he remembers is waking up in the middle of the night, to that laughter in his head, the hair on the back of his neck up again, his hands started sweating, but this time he heard the voice said "Oh my" with amusement, and from the window saw a shadow creeping in the border of the woods outside the house, he saw a pair of leaf green eyes glowing in the dark, there was the laughter again the figure turned it's back getting into the woods like it had never been there.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
The next couple of days were as normal as they could've been, the rogues were gone for a while, Derek said they were just outside the Beacon Hill's pack territory so they couldn't do much, but they were on watch if they came back, "And they will attack again" Stiles overheard Derek talking on the phone one day, "They're just regrouping". But right now there wasn't much to do, he went back to his usual routine, went to work, had lunch with his dad as often as he could, dinner with Derek, and then back to his tiny apartment. He'd been the one that decided to go back, saying that he had a perfectly good apartment and he didn't used it. Derek tried to protest but he knew He couldn't just offer Stiles to move over without freaking him out. That's was happened the first time, when Stiles couldn't find a good apartment for himself.

As normal as the week could go, he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching them, he couldn't forget those leaf green eyes staring at him from the woods.

There was a pack meeting that night, Now that everyone could attend, to discuss tactics, and according to Allison's text she had some good news to share. "I wonder what it would be? Maybe the little bird she rescued can finally fly again," Stiles said to Derek, he was the first one to arrive, "something like that, with her Snow-white attitude I wouldn't be surprised". "I know sarcasm is your native language" said Derek with a smirk, "but seriously Stiles, maybe we need more good news around here, we've been really worried lately" finished looking back to the maps he'd put on the tables. "But it's probably something about her cute animal friends" said Stiles a little annoyed. "Even if it's that" said Derek coming to him and wrapping his arms around Stiles, "it's a good thing, you'll get the chance to be sarcastic when she tell us all" and with that he kissed Stiles on the lips. The door flew open and there was Scott holding hands with Kira, they both cleared their throats, apparently they weren't noticed before. "Dude serously" said Scott, "that's my best friend you're snuggling there, you better treat him nicely" said putting a hand on Derek's shoulder. "And there goes the last of my patience" there was a lot of sarcasm in that sentence and a little over the top eyes roll when Derek turned around to shake Scott's hand. "Calm down Derek, we all know you got plenty more of that" said Stiles before hugging his best friend, "otherwise you'd have killed us all when we were 17". Kira came over and hugged stiles and planted a kiss on his check "By that time I wanted to kill you all too" she joked before going to hug Derek. "Hey! In my defense I was possessed" said Stiles. "Seriously? You wanna play that card" Derek stared at him with his right eyebrow raised up. Before Stiles could answer Lydia and Jackson came in followed by Boyd and Erica, Jackson and Boyd barely said their hellos and resumed their conversation about football. "Hello handsome" said Erica letting a mark of red lipstick on Stiles' check, Derek let out a little growl "Calm down there's one for you too" said turning to Derek "and you look handsome too". Lydia was hugged at one side of Stiles "I'm planning on divorcing Jackson so he can marry Boyd and be happy together" said pointing where her husband and Erica's where. "Agreed" said Erica. They'll laughed. After that Isaac, Allison and Chris arrived, Chris was wearing and arm sling, but looked fine, except for the annoyed look he had in his face, you could imagine what was causing it, there was Isaac holding Allison's hand like she could fall and break any minute, and with a im-so-in-love-with-this-girl look. Stiles couldn't help to wonder if that's what he and Derek looked to the rest of the pack? Of course no, he shook the thought off his mind, Derek didn't have puppy dog eyes on him all the time.

After a time for greetings and joking they started the meeting, they were sure the rogues will comeback, they've just declared war by cornering them in the woods and killing 2 of their members, the rogues would want revenge, they needed to be ready, they decided to attract the rogues to the woods where they could have and advantage, and ask sheriff department for help, since Stiles' dad retired and he was friends with the new sheriff they have made alliances before to protect the town, Chris would take the time to train them, since he couldn't be part of the fight for a time now, they needed more help, Allison wasn't fighting either, she was still little hurt.

"Now" said Allison when they've finished planning the strategy, "Isaac and I got some good news" she clapped her hands together, everyone looked at her and Chris looked like he rather be somewhere else. "We are getting married!" she said jumping in the spot showing the engagement ring. The girls went over to where Allison was standing to congratulate her And take a look at the ring, while the boys went over to Isaac and congratulated him, Stiles watched from the distance, he didn't know what to say to either one of them, he saw Chris on the coach looking out the window, stiles sat next to him, "I take it you already knew about this" said while he sat next to Chris. "Yeah". "Is everything alright? You look a little constipated" he said trying to read Chris expression. "Yeah sure, it's just that I'm thinking in all the ways I can hurt Isaac if he hurts my daughter". Stiles couldn't help to smile a little "I know you can come up with something really painful if the time comes". "You know, what it really pains me is that I probably never gonna get the chance, look at them" he said pointing with his left hand, "they're completely in love with eachother, kind of reminds me of me and Allison's mother, I'm happy for then though" with that they got up, Stiles went to congratulate the couple. "You know what this means, don't you?" said Allison breaking the hug and putting her hands on Stiles' shoulders, Stiles looked confused. "My god! Stiles you seriously are clueless" Said Erica at one side of Allison. "Come one Stiles, don't tell me you haven't figured it out" said Lydia at the other, the four girls looking at Stiles as if hoping Stiles could read their minds. "Sorry girls, I think all this talking about marriage fried your brains" said Stiles having no idea what the girls were saying. "OH MY GOD! STILES! That you and Derek are gonna be the only unmarried couple of the pack" said Allison shaking Stiles' shoulders. Stiles couldn't say anything, he was kind of in shock. "You should really do something about that" said Kira, "you 2 are completely crazy in love with eachother" the girls kept talking but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. All he could hear was the voice he'd heard a couple of days ago saying in his mind "You really should listen to them, or would you rather die alone?" and the it giggles, how was possible a giggle could fill him with so much fear, he didn't know but it did. "It's not funny!" he was talking more to the voice in his head than with the girls "I'm really not in the mood for jokes" he added quickly noticing everyone was looking at him, "Now if you guys excuse me I have to go, gotta work in the morning" he said while going to the door.

He was walking to his jeep when Derek came out of the house "Stiles are you OK?" said while running to catch him. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired" he kissed Derek on the check, he didn't want to worry his boyfriend more, and keep walking to his jeep. "Do you want me to go with you? Need a ride?" somehow Derek knew there was something more that what Stiles said. "I'm fine, I got my jeep" he tried to turn the engine on but nothing happened. "Stiles apparently your jeep isn't working well" now Derek was standing right next the drivers door. "It just needs a push that's all". "Stiles the engine is basically duct tape, hold on let me get my keys, I'll take you home" with that Derek went back in the house, he stayed out sitting on his jeep thinking about what's just happened, he was so worried about what the voice said, he didn't want to die alone, he didn't want to die at all. But it felt like an invitation to die, Whatever was messing with his head he knew it could kill him with no much effort, and if it was it's purpose it was just playing with him until the right time. He was so lost in thoughts than he didn't notice when Derek came back. "Come on" he said when he was getting on in his camaro, "I'm taking you home, and on the way home you can tell me what happened to you in there". "I told you it was nothing". "it doesn't seem like nothing to me, I wasn't eavesdropping at all, but you know werewolf ears anyway, they were talking about us, right?". They were already half way out of the woods surrounding Derek's house, "The fact that you can hear every conversation around you doesn't mean you should" said Stiles before turning his head to the look outside the window, "But yes, we ended up talking about our relationship". "So? What's the problem? What got you so upset? Did they ask you when we'll get married?". "How did you know?". "Again werewolf ears" said with his right hand pointing to his right ear, "Besides after Allison and Isaac get married we'll be the last unmarried couple". "Yeah, I noticed that, but it's not that what got me upset". "Listen Stiles, if you don't wanna get married right now it's OK, I'm gonna love you no matter what, don't let those mean girls get in your head, OK?". "I told it wasn't anything the girls said, it was—" he cut himself turned to look at Derek, Derek was looking back at him with a worried expression, "I heard it again, the voice in my head, it asked me if I'd rather die alone" Derek stepped the brake pedal so hard that the car made a sound before stopping. "It did what?! Stiles are you sure?". Stiles slightly nodded looking at the car floor. "What's wrong with me Derek?" now there were tears running down his face. Derek held him in his arms before answering "We'll figure it out, and I promise I won't let it hurt you".

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was laying on his bed wide awake, he couldn't sleep, he rolled over his side to face his boyfriend. After what Stiles had told him in the car he decided the best option was to stay over, he even offered Stiles to move in with him, "It's the best option I have to protect you," Derek had said, "besides that way you won't have to pay for an apartment you're not using". "I'm not sure it's a good idea, Der." Stiles began, "Are you sure? What if you get tired of me and things don't work out? What then?". Derek came closer to embrace Stiles, "Stiles don't ever said that again, I'll never get tired of you, if I haven't done it by now I won't get tired of you in the future," Derek said with a smile, Stiles hands were wrapped behind Derek's neck, and was looking straight to Derek's eyes, "besides," Derek continued, "we're practically living together, you spend only a few days a week here and most of them I'm here with you, so? What do you say?". Stiles wanted to say yes with all his heart, but he wasn't sure he was ready to take that step so he said "Let me think about it" instead. They kissed and went to bed.  

Now it was almost 4 in the morning and Stiles was still awake. "Isn't that cute nogitsune?" he heard the voice in he head again, he sat upright on his bed as soon as he heard it, "it's cute to see anyone loves such and evil soul as you" and then there was that giggle again. Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm, his claws and fangs were out, "Don't move! Somebody is in here" said Derek looking at the empty blackness, the only light came from outside the apartment, Stiles couldn't see anything, but he felt that too, it was the same prescense he felt on the woods, the same one that's been watching them the whole week, Derek let out a menacing growl and his eyes glowed red, there was nothing but that laughter, the evil, scary laughter, coming from every corner of the apartment. Apparently Derek could hear it too, Stiles could see his boyfriend's muscles tensing up, "Show yourself!" growled Derek. "You can't command me" it kept laughing, Now stiles could notice that it was a woman's voice. "If you don't want to die stay away from us" Derek got out of bed trying to catch the direction of the voice, Stiles did the same but he was shaking. "You're threats are hollow on me, wolf". "What do you want from me?" screamed Stiles still looking for the intruder in his apartment. "I want you dead nogitsune," she laughed, "isn't it obvious?" she said still laughing but they couldn't feel her presence anymore, but Stiles could feel her, somewhere in the town, waiting the right moment to kill him.  

There was no way they were going back to bed now. "She's the one you've been hearing, right?" said Derek while he started packing Stiles' belongings. Stiles just nodded, he was still shaking from the incident, Now they were sure there was someone out there trying to kill him, and he was sure he still had the nogitsune inside him. "What the hell is she?" Derek was talking more to himself. "I have not idea, but she feels dangerous" Stiles responded. "Not only dangerous, powerful, and old, I've never felt anything like it" Derek finished packing Stiles' clothes, "Now you're moving with me, there's no way I'm letting you stay here with a crazy bitch thinking you're still possessed". "But what if I am? We still don't know what happened with the rogues, I felt the nogitsune inside that time," Stiles had stood up from the table looking at Derek, "besides you said she was old and powerful, what makes you think she won't go after me?". Derek looked worried "We'll find a way, even if we have to border the house with mountain ash." Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm and starting dragging him to his camaro, Stiles knew his boyfriend so much to know this was an argument he wasn't gonna win, he knew he needed to do something, even if it meant let her, whoever or whatever the hell she was, kill him, before he could hurt Derek and his friends again. 

At work Stiles was glad to have a little time for himself, try to think of a way to save his friends, even if it meant getting himself killed, by lunch hour he didn't have more classes left, so he decided go have lunch with his dad, when he got to the parking lot he remembered his jeep was still parked on Derek's front yard, and Derek had given him a ride this morning, so he had no car, or at least he thought before he saw Scott's car parked where he used to park his. Scott came over "Hey dude!" he sounded casual, but Stiles couldn't shake the feeling this was Derek's idea. "Hey Scottie! What are you doing here?". "Well I thought I'd come by and hang out, you know like the old times" said Scott shrugging his shoulders. "Right, and Derek put you up to this, didn't he?". "Come one Stile! I'm trying to be a good friend here, why do you think your boyfriend has something to do with it?". "It's funny how you think you can lie to me, dude I've known you my whole life, you're like my brother, so I totally know when you're lying to me". "Fine, it was Derek's idea, but I really wanted to hang out with you". "Yeah well, that I believe". "So wanna hang out?". "Of course dude, but first take me to my Dad's, I need to make sure he's eating healthy". "OK". On the way Stiles' old house was filled with silly talk about when they were younger, it was good, Stiles thought, that Scott had been with him since the beginning, and he was still the same Scott he used to play with in the sandbox. When they reached Stiles' old house they could see Stiles' dad sitting on the coach watching TV from the window. "Hey dad! How have you been?" Stiles said walking in his old house. "I'm fine son, you know you don't have to check out on me in your lunch hour" said his dad standing up to hug him. "Hi Mr Stilinski" said scoot walking into the house. "Oh hey Scott" said Mr Stilinski looking at his son and Scott with the same look he used to give them when they were teenagers, "Should I be worried? I mean you 2 together like the old times, I hope you're not planning to get in trouble this time". "Dad! We're not getting in trouble, we're grown ups now". "It's true Mr Stilinkski we're just hanging out like grown ups". "You guys are so lucky I'm not the sheriff anymore, otherwise I'd lock you up before you could do anything stupid". "First of all" said Stiles, "thanks to god you're not the sheriff anymore, I don't think I'd be able to watch your diet, second, when have we done anything stupid?... Don't answer that, and third, enjoy your retirement dad, you worked really hard for it". "You want me to enjoy my retirement?". "Yes dad, I really want you to, and I really want you to eat healthy" said Stiles coming from the kitchen with various empty packs from McDonald's, with and angry look on his face. "Hey I deserved those, I've been eating salad for a month" said Mr Stilinski pointing to the bags Stiles had put on the coffee table, "and if you want me to enjoy me retirement you and Derek should adopt a kid that way I could have grandkids. Stiles was in a state of shock, he had never expected his dad wanting a grandson so badly, Scott was on the coach laughing at Stiles' predicament. "The same goes for you Scott," Mr Stilinski turned to where Scott was sitting, "don't you think I've talked to Melissa about it, you've been married for 3 years now". "Not so funny now, is it Scottie?" said Stiles, he couldn't have imagined this confrontation ever. "Did my mom really say that?" said Scott, his face was all red. "You bet she did, come on guys we really like to have grandchildren anytime soon". "Well dad, you 2 will have to wait, at least I'm not adopting kids anytime soon. I just moved in with Derek this morning so don't push it". "Finally, I was starting to wonder if you will ever notice how much Derek wanted you to move in with him". "Dad seriously, you're making it hard to love you right now, and you're changing the subject, you can't keep eating junk food that often.". "When did it all get like this? When did you started taking care of me and no the other way around?" said Mr. Stilinski while he seated himself on the dinning table and Stiles put the lunch he prepared for his dad every morning. "It's cute how you've no idea I've always been taking care of you dad" said Stiles putting a hand on his Dad's shoulder. The rest of the visit was regular, even though his dad was retired he wanted to know what was going on, so Scott explained what they were planning to do with the rogues, Stiles was thankful Scott let out the nogitsune part for his dad, "And that's why Derek is looking for allies right now" finished Scott. "Where's he right now?" asked Mr Stilinski. "He just left the town for a few hours, he said he will be back by sundown". "I see, well boys you better be careful out there". "We will dad" said Stiles hugging his dad at the door, "now you better behave with your diet or I will be moving back with you and your junk food privilege will be over". "OK, OK, whatever you say, you know you'll be a good dad someday son". "Stop pushing it dad" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Bye Mr Stilinski" said Scott from the car. "Bye Scott!" said Mr Stilinski waving a hand, then turning to his son that was still standing on the porch with him, "Now be really careful son, I love you". "I love you too, dad" they hugged a last time before Stiles went to where Scott's car was parked.  

"When were you planning to tell me Derek wasn't in Beacon Hills?" said Stile while Scott was driving. "You didn't ask" said Scott matter-of-factly. "And why didn't he tell me?". "Because he knew you would freak out". "I would not, I promise, tell me where did he go?". "He went to Peter to ask his help". "Peter? Crazy uncle Peter?!". "Yeah, the same". "What is he thinking?! Peter is not to be trusted!". "Stiles, you're freaking out". "No, I'm not". "Yes, you are, I can smell it all over you". "It's just that I don't trust Peter". "Me neither, but we need all the help we could get". Stiles sighed "I hope Derek knows what he's doing". "He does, he's doing anything to protect us, to protect you" said Scott while he parked outside Derek's house, there already were the rest of the boys, they were talking cheerfully. "What's going on here?" asked Stiles. "I texted the guys, I thought we could have a little fun, like the old times, just us boys". "Finally you guys arrived, we were about to leave". "Calm down Isaac we got a little held back" said Scott. "So what did you guys planned?" said Stiles joining the pack. Jackson smirked punting with his head to a beer barrel at the back of Boyd's truck "Got any ideas?" he added. "OMG! I haven't seen one of those since highschool" said Stiles, he sounded more excited than he thought. "Yeah, we thought we would have some fun like the old times". "I'll drink to that" said Isaac going over to pick up the barrel and serving 5 cups of beers. "Take this as your bachelor party isaac" said Jackson, "As Allison said she didn't wanted any strippers around". "And she still really a scary woman" added Boyd, "I don't wanna get on her bad side". "Guys, she really is not that scary" said Isaac defending his fiance. "Yes, she is" said Stiles taking a drink of his beer, "not counting the fact that she could kill us all without tousle herself". They spent the rest of the afternoon making jokes and remembering old times, Stiles still could feel the presence in the woods, but this time it wasn't scary, it was just watching, it must have been the alcohol in his blood or the fact that he was having fun with his friends but he didn't worry about it this time.  

Derek came back by sundown as he promised, "I see you guys have been having fun without me" he said while he got out the car. They all greeted Derek raising their cups. Derek came closer and hugged Stiles from behind, resting his chin on Stiles' left shoulder "Glad to so see you're having fun" whispered Derek on Stiles' ear. Before Stiles could answer came Peter "I can see some things never change" he said coming over to where they were standing, "Hello guys!, missed me?" Finished opening his arms being as obnoxious and pretentious as he used to be. "Apparently fun is over" said Scott taking one last sip of his beer. "Oh come on guys! I thought that was all in the past" said Peter as he hugged Scott by the shoulders with one arm, "Isn't it right, Scottie?" Finished while he pinched one of Scott's checks. You could see the anger in Scott's expression, everyone was staring in silence, "You have 3 seconds to take your hands off me if you wanna keep them" he was trying to control his anger now. "Is that so? Why don't you try it then?". With that Scott pushed Peter back, and he was ready to attack, his eyes glowing yellow, his fangs and his claws out, staring directly to Peter, Peter was enjoying this and responded with a growl and his eyes bright blue, the rest of the pack came to backup Scott, except for Derek he was still hugging stiles trying to act casual, but Stiles knew better, he was just holding him to avoid Stiles to do something stupid, when they started to move toward eachother Derek just growled and said "That's enough" it was an alpha order, everyone obeyed, even Peter, "Peter is our guest right now, treat him nicely" nobody protested, they were all with their heads bended, "As for you Peter" added Derek, "Try to mess with my pack again and I'll kill you myself, understood?" Peter didn’t say anything, he just slightly nodded, apparently that was one of the perks of Peter being and omega now. Peter was a real asshole, you could see he liked to be one, Stiles just hoped Derek could control his crazy-ass uncle before there were more troubles like this. 


	6. Chapter 6

After that problem with Peter, the guys left and there was only Peter, Stiles and Derek in the house. Peter and Derek were in the kitchen where Derek had spread some maps in order to explain the plan to Peter. Stiles wasn't with them, he wanted to avoid Peter as much as he could. He walked in the kitchen after a while to grab a glass of water, he was wearing pijama bottoms and a white t-shirt. "Doesn't he have his own place?" asked Peter to Derek, pointing with his head where Stiles was. "He lives here now Peter, not that it is any of your business" responded Derek still focusing on the maps. " Oh, I thought... You know what, never mind" said Peter. "You thought what, Peter?" asked Stiles, everything that Peter said or do had a double motive, apparently right now it was making Stiles angry, he had succeeded. "You really wanna know?" said Peter, Stiles didn't answered, he just kept looking at Peter as if he could kill him with a stare, "Fine, I thought this wasn't gonna last, that it was just a phase". "Well you thought wrong" answered Derek before Stiles could, "Come one Stiles, let's go to bed" he said while grabbing his boyfriend by the hand and taking him out of the kitchen, "You can use the guest bedroom" said Derek to Peter over his shoulder on his way out of the kitchen. "Try not to be too loud" said Peter after they were half way through the living room, "I'm a very impressionable person, don't wanna be scarred for life". Stiles' blood started boiling, he was about to turn around grab one of the kitchen knife and stab Peter, "Calm down Stiles" Derek held him back, "Don't do what he wants, he's just messing with you". Stiles sighed, "How long is he staying?" Askes while trying to calm himself. "A couple of days, we're planning on attacking the rogues soon, and after that he can go back to being an outcast". "After that can I kill him?" Stiles asked like a little kid asked for ice cream before dinner. Derek smiled at his boyfriend's expression "You're not gonna kill him, he's the only family I have left, I will let you hurt him badly though" and with that he planted a kiss on Stiles lips. "You know I can hear you right, and see you, you're still in the living room" Said Peter coming out of the kitchen interrupting their kiss. Derek growled "Behave Peter, or you'll end up sleeping in the woods". Peter your raised his hands as surrendering, and they went to his bedroom, leaving him alone, it's was gonna be a rough couple of days, thought Stiles. 

Stiles grew tired of Peter, Real fast, but he had to play it cool for a few more days. The night of the attack came and they were all restudying the plan at Derek's house. "You stay home" said Derek when all of them were leaving, "I can't keep an eye on you while I'm defending the town, besides there's someone out there trying to kill you". "I'm going to help Derek, You think I can stay home while you guys risk your lives". "It's not up to discussion" said Derek while he leaved Stiles locked up on their bedroom. "Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Said Stiles banging the door from the inside. "It's for your own good, sweetie, I'll be back soon" said Derek from the other side. Stiles was left alone locked on his bedroom, he was angry at Derek for doing this.  

It has passed almost an hour when Stiles climbed out of the window, there was no way in hell he was gonna be locked up like a damsel in distress. He had thrown his bat before climbing down the window. When he got down he grabbed his bat and started to walk into the woods, he wasn't sure how, but he was sure where the other where fighting, he could sense them, he ran through the woods looking for his pack, he could feel anger, fear, desperation, all the emotions the nogitsune fed on. "Hurry up nogitsune" he heard the voice in his head, "You know something bad is about to happen to the one you love". Stiles froze on the spot, he had felt something off about Derek, but he wasn't sure, now this presence was confirming it, "Listen!" He shouted at the woods, stopping to catch his air, "if you're trying to kill me I get it, but do it after I save him!" He sounded desperate, the voice didn't answer, and he kept on running.  

When he got to the fight all he could heard was growls and gun shots, the sheriff department officers that had volunteered to help  were there shooting to some of the rogues, while the pack was engaged in a hand to hand, or should it be a claws to claws, combat with the rest, he found Derek fighting with what it looked like the leader of the rogues, the next thing he knew the leader of the rogues had Derek pinned down to the floor threatening to bite his boyfriend's head off, Stiles didn't thought, he ran there and hitted the leader of the rogues hard with his bat on the head. The rogue immediately changed target, now it came on to Stiles, Derek was getting up, he was hurt, "Stiles!" Screamed Derek when he realized who the rogue was targeting now. Derek was badly hurt, and seemed to be healing slower than usual, Stiles kept swinging his bat trying to keep the wolf at a safe distance, the rogue grabbed stiles' bat with one clawed hand and bend it. Stiles was now defenseless, the rogue jumped on him, sinking his claws on Stiles' shoulders, Stiles let out an agonizing scream of pain, Derek was still getting on his feet, by the time Derek came to help him the rogue would have already killed him, he was gonna die here. Then he heard it in his head, and as he heard it, it was as if the time had stopped "Don't fight against it, you can feel its fears, feed on them nogitsune, unless you want to die" why in the hell was this presence helping him now if she wanted him dead? Stiles thought. But he was in not position to argue with her, he felt the anger and fear from everyone there, and fed on them, he could see the rogue was stopping, as if he could die for what stiles was doing to him, Stiles could feel the fear of the of the rogues, he didn't have his claws sincked on him anymore, he could feel how the rogues was living his deepest fear inside his head, and the other rogues too, the pack took advantage of it and finished a few of the other rogues, he saw himself burying his hand in the rogues chest and ripping his heart off, was it what the rogue was seeing too? But how could it be? His hands were up trying to shield himself. The next thing he knew was Peter breaking the rogue's neck, and the few rogues that were left running from the battle. Peter, fully human now, took off the rogue's leader body off Stiles and offered a hand to help Stiles, stiles was in shock, then there was Derek limping toward them. "Are you alright?" He asked sounding worried, Stiles just nodded. "What were you thinking stiles?!" Derek sounded more angry than worried now, he grabbed Stiles by the shoulders shaking him. Stiles felt so tired, he barely could keep himself standing up, he made a face when Derek grabbed him where the rogue had sunk his claws. "Derek, he's hurt" said Peter putting a hand on Derek's chest. Derek let go of Stiles, "You could have been killed" said Derek, now his voice sounded a little more sad, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something worse had happened to you" now his eyes were watering at the thought of losing him. "I... came... to... hel-" and with that Stiles fainted. Derek grabbed him before he could drop to the floor, he made a face, he wasn't fully healed yet. "Derek you're still healing" Came Scott, his face was stained with blood, he was holding up Isaac, who wasn't fully healed either. "I'm fine" he said carrying Stiles, "let's go back home, we should call Allison and Chris to help us with the wounded". "Luckily no-one died tonight" said Peter helping one of the deputies that had came to help them tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

When Stiles woke up he was alone in the bedroom, he sat down on his bed, god! This was a really painful headache he was having, the feeling of hangover was worse than the last time. He was thinking of the last thing he remembered, Derek was really mad at him after all, if he wasn't here when he woke up, he'd worry about that later, first he needed to get something to eat, he felt weak, he tried to get up but his legs were as if made of jell-o, so he fell on the bed again. "Hey there son, careful", said his dad entering the room, "Derek said you had just woken up so I came upstairs, doesn't it freak you out that he can hear everything around?". "I got used to it, dad" said looking at his dad that had just sat next to him. His dad hugged him with one arm, and Stiles rested his head on his dad's right shoulder like when he was a little kid "I'm glad you're ok son, you really got me worried". "I'm sorry dad" said Stiles. "Hey you don't have to apologize to me, I'm used to you doing stupid things, I'm just glad nothing bad happened to you". Stiles knew who he had to apologize to "Dad, Where is he?" He said after a time. "Derek? He's in the kitchen, when he heard you waking up he went to the kitchen, he knew you'll be hungry after a couple of days of sleep". "How long was I out this time?" Asked Stiles. "Not as long as last time, just a little over 24 hours, you should really go to the hospital and get yourself checked up, those blackouts you've been having can't be good for you". "I'm fine dad, but I'll get myself checked if it makes you feel better, now help me up, I'm really hungry". "That sounds more like you" said his dad, he was smiling now. 

They got to the kitchen in silence, Stiles left arm was across his father's shoulders just so he wouldn't lose balance. Derek said nothing, he just put a plate of curly fries and bacon, Stiles watched him as he ate. "Well this has been a lovely time, but thankfully I have to leave" said Mr Stilinski cutting the awkward silence that had fell when they entered the kitchen. "Are you leaving?" Asked Stiles with his mouth full of fries. "Yeah, I better let you two to talk alone" and with that he was out of the house, Stiles stared at the door when his dad had left, thinking his father would not get a Christmas present this year, partly because he might not make it to Christmas, if Derek was as mad as Stiles thought, he wouldn't make it to next week. There was that awkward silence again, Derek was sitting across the table, right in front of stiles, he could feel his boyfriend's stare on him, maybe planning how he would get rid of the body afterwards. "Listen, Der" said Stiles after a while, trying to get over with this the best possible way, probably one where he didn't die or he didn’t break up with his boyfriend, "I'm sorr-". "Sorry is not enough stiles" Derek interrupted him, "You're lucky you didn't got badly hurt, and that you, apparently, have got the nogitsune still inside" Derek said not breaking eye contact and with a plain voice tone, Stiles couldn't sense if he was glad he was well, angry for disobeying him or both. "I went to help". "we didn't need anymore help" responded Derek in the same tone. "You were on your back with a rogue on top of you, I saved your life". "By risking yours!" now Stiles felt the anger on Derek's voice, "Stiles don't you see you're the most important thing in my life" he said trying to calm himself, "I don't know what I'll do if I lose you". "Yeah well, I don't know what I do if I lose you too, Der" said Stiles. "You don't have to risk your life for me" said Derek coming closer to him, "It was really dangerous". "I know but if I haven't done anything we would be at your funeral, and I can't bare the idea". "It's ok, it's all over now, there only were a few rogues left and I'm sure they're not coming back Beacon Hills after that fight" said Derek planting a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, "And by the way, we own Peter a huge thank you present". "Did that really happened? I thought it was an hallucination". "No it wasn't, I'm really thankful for what he did". "Good now we gotta send him a thank you card, do you think the store has one that says 'Thank you for saving my life but I rather you'd be dead'". "Stiles" Derek was starting to sound like his dad when he said something out of place, which was often, "Be nice to Peter, I've told you he's the only family I've got left, besides he used to be a good person". "You mean before he turned into a murderous psyco sociopath?". Derek sighed, "Yes, before he turned a 'murderous psyco sociopath', he saved your life though, and for that I own him". "OMG! He washed your brain, didn't he?" The excess of sarcasm in Stiles' voice was almost tangible. "Would you please stop now?" Said Derek while he picked Stiles plate, "He's changed". "You seriously didn’t just say that". "Stiles I was as surprised as you are now". "Oh no, I don't think so". "Really Stiles, I lifted his exile". "You did what?! Now we'll have Peter here in Beacon Hills making our lives a hell". "He's not moving back here". "Ah?" Now stiles was confused, he knew Peter wanted to be an alpha again and steal the power from Derek, and for that he needed to be close to Derek, why was his rejecting this opportunity? "He's made his life a few towns away, got married, and they're planning to have kids soon, I told you he's changed, he doesn't wanna come back here, he's fine where he is, a least that's what he said". Stiles was speechless, he could have never guessed, Peter, the same crazy uncle Peter having a normal life, well, he thought, at least he's not trying to kill his boyfriend again, one less thing to worry about. 

Peter had invited them to had dinner, to introduce them to his wife. Stiles thought it twice but he agreed to go, as Derek had said, he was the only family he's got left. Peter's wife was very nice, she was tall, brunette and with beautiful skin, her name was Clarissa, you could see why Peter had decided to change, he wanted to be a better man for the person he loved, same as he wanted to be there for Derek always, be the best he could just for Derek, Love really make you do silly things, he thought. The dinner was very pleasant, for being at Peter's home, Stiles couldn't shake the thought of his head, but he was trying, for Derek.  

On the way back to Beacon Hills Derek said "See I wasn't lying, Peter's changed". "Yeah, I could see, it's kind of disturbing, and kind of miss the asshole he were". "I don't" that's all that Derek said, and they kept the rest of the way in silence. The next thing Stiles knows was that Derek was calling him, "Stiles wake up, we're home" he must had fallen asleep on the way home. Stiles let out a huge yawn, and rubbed his eyes. When he got out of the car Derek was sitting on the front of the car, when he walked by Derek grabbed a hold on him and pulled him back to an embrace, the he buried his head on Stiles's collar bone and took a deep breath, as if he missed his boyfriend's scent. Stiles had put his arms around Derek. "You know what time is it?" Asked Derek with a playful tone in his voice. "We're past midnight, I think" said Stiles, he didn't expected Derek to ask for the hour in a moment like this, he was confused. "And the date?" Again with the same playful tone. "I don't know, 21th?". "Stiles" now Derek had let his playful tone and sounded a little annoyed, "You forgot what day is it, didn't you?". "No, I didn't. It's not your birthday, is it?" He sounded a little nervous, clearly this must be a special day if Derek was remembering it. Derek let out a little growl, "Hey, don't growl on my chest unless we're naked" Stiles tried to joke but it didn't work. Derek let out another growl before lifting his face and looking Stiles right in the eyes, he had both eyebrows raised, one saying 'Are you kidding me?' And the other saying ' If I didn't love you, I would have killed already', then Derek sighed when he noticed Stiles clueless expression, "It's our anniversary, It's been 8 years since the day we meet, and 6 years today as a couple". "Right! I knew that, I would never forget that" he answered fast, trying to sound as calm as he could, it was bad enough that he had forgotten he didn't need to add Derek sensing it on him, damn werewolf senses. "You forgot, didn't you?" Asked Derek with both eyebrows raised, Derek knew stiles loved that move, damn! Those sexy eyebrows were his weakness. "Totally" Stiles started to say when Derek let his eyes flash a little red, Stiles tried to take a step backward but he was caught on Derek's embrace, "But hey, in my defense I just woke up a couple of days ago for a 36 hours coma, I still feel a little lightheaded" now there was no pretending, he just hoped his excuse was valid, otherwise he would have to make it up to his boyfriend for this. Derek just smiled a little, "fine, you got a point" And he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. They missed each other, it had passed a couple of weeks since the last time they were together, their bodies missed each other's, they continued kissing until the presence that they've felt on Stile's Apartment came back, and started laughing again, Derek's muscles tensed, and Stiles' neck hair got up, "Oh my! Am I interrupting?" They could hear her again, she was somewhere in the woods. Derek growled and put himself between Stiles and the woods, trying to protect his boyfriend, his eyes were red and claws out. The woman just kept laughing. Stiles got out behind Derek and without thinking he was running to the woods. "Stiles!" Derek called, but Stiles didn't turn back, instead Derek went running after his boyfriend. By the time Derek caught up with Stiles, standing in front of him stopping him for going further they were already in the middle of the woods. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought we got this clear after the rogues, no more stupid ideas of you running to danger" Derek sounded angry. "She wants to talk" said Stiles catching his breath. "Oh yeah, and you suddenly trust the person that wants to kill you instead of your boyfriend who's trying to protect you" Derek had grabbed Stiles by the wrists in order to drag him back to the house if he had to. "If I wanted him dead," said the woman from behind Derek, she was still in the shadows, walking toward them, "I would have killed him the moment he entered the woods, but I can do it now, if you like me to, wolf" she had stopped in front of them, and it was as it the moon have found a way just to shine over her even through the tree branches above, Stiles could see her clearly, she was barefoot, but surprisingly her feet were clean, she was wearing a long tight dress, it was so white it shined on the silver light of the moon, she had beautiful olive skin, like someone who likes to sunbathe a lot, her long red hair over her right shoulder had leaves and flowers attached to it but It didn't look badly on her, her leaf green eyes were looking directly at them and her red lips curving into a smile. Derek turned al growled "Get away from h-!". She waived her hand while saying "Shut up wolf!", Derek looked like he couldn't speak anymore, his mouth was moving but there was no sound, his right hand came to his throat as confirming he still had one. "What have you done to him?!" Stiles sounded worried, "Derek, sweetie, are you ok?" He was right next to Derek now, his boyfriend looked at him and nodded, apparently the words still didn't came out. Derek let out what looked like a growl, although no sound came out of his mouth, and charged to the woman in white dress, she waved her hand one more time and before Derek could reach her he was thrown to a tree to his left by and invisible force, he let out a scream but again no sound came out of his mouth, Stiles tried to run toward his boyfriend but his feet didn't move. "Wolf can be so annoying" she said more to herself, the way she said wolf it was as if she considered werewolf inferior creatures, she started walking toward Stiles, he tried to step back but again his feet wouldn't move. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Stiles' voice was shaking. "Don't be scared little nogitsune" the woman said as pleasantly and calm as if she was offering some coffee to her guests, now she was just in front of Stiles. "How do you want me not to be scared? You said you wanted to kill me". "I did, didn't I?" She put her index finger at the corner of her mouth as she was having trouble remembering it, then she smiled mischievously, "Don't worry about that now, nogitsune" she stepped closer to Stiles, now she was so close to Stiles that Stiles could smell her, she smelled like trees and wetted earth, "How's that they call you, nogitsune? Stiles? Is it?" Stiles didn't say anything, the words didn't came out of him, he could see Derek in the corner of his eyes standing up, "You're a cute one Stiles" she said putting her hand under Stiles chin and turning his head side to side as if admiring him, Stiles felt her hand under his chin, as cold as snow, "Isn't he a cute one, wolf" she turned to face Derek who was on his feet now ready to attack but apparently his feet weren't responding as Stiles's weren't either, she started walking toward Derek, "But of course you already knew that, didn't you?", Derek let out a growl, apparently the sounds were coming out of his mouth again, "Who are you?! What do you want?!" he said when she was standing in front of him. "Who am it?" She said trying to sound hurt, but she was just playing with them, "I'm the Seelie queen, queen of the fairies, I go by many names, but you can call me Andromeda, And as for what I want, I want the last trace of the evil spirit inside your boyfriend gone" then she turned to face Stiles, "I could have killed you a long time ago, when I first felt the nogitsune presence in you" she stood in the middle of them and they dropped to the floor like if the force that were holding them had gone, Derek stood up as fast as he could and charged to where Andromeda was, the moved so fast that the next thing stiles new was Derek crashing with him and Andromeda sat on a tree branch high above them, "can you let me finish first, wolf?" She said as she was nagging a little kid for being rude, "I said I could have killed him, but I didn't, I started to wonder why the nogitsune wasn't controlling Stiles as it does with everyone it possesses, so I kept and eye on you" she said matter-of-factly, "I got bored after a while and started messing with your head, and for that I'm sorry" she put a hand over her chest and looked at Stiles. "If you're not longer planning to kill me why don't you let us go?" Said Stiles standing up next to Derek, who still was wolf out. "That's right I'm not planning to kill you anymore" she had moved so fast that she was standing up behind them now, they turned around and Derek put himself between Stiles and Andromeda, "I realized that the nogitsune hasn't take full control of you again is because of love, you're a loved person, cute little Stiles. Nogitsune feeds on fear and despair, so when it feeds on love it weaken it" Stiles looked at Derek Instinctively, but Derek didn't took his gaze off Andromeda, if she could move that fast he was worried if he take his gaze from her she could have hurt them. "Let us go then" said Derek, "I'm gonna still love him no matter what". "Oh I know you will, I have no doubts about it" she smiled, "I've decided to grant you 2 a gift, in your anniversary". "What would that be?" Asked Stiles, not sure if anything that come from her could be considered as a gift at all. "You'll see" and with that she lifted her right hand gracefully and put it in front of her mouth, like if she were about to blow a kiss, then she blowed and it was as if the wind came from the four corners of the world and they started to get dizzy and sleepy, Stiles dropped to the floor, he barely could keep his eyes open, and the next thing he knew was Derek lying on the floor with him, his eyelids were so heavy that he let them close completely, and all he could hear was the wind blowing and above that the voice of Andromeda saying "If we ever meet again you will thank me". 


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was sleeping on his bed, using his boyfriend's left upper arm as a pillow as he was used to, "Stiles wake up" said Derek trying to free his arm. "Five more minutes" murmured Stiles. "Wake up daddy" it was a little girl voice now. Daddy? Who was she talking to? Stiles was trying to fall back asleep, but his mind kept asking questions, who was jumping on the bed? He felt small hands on his side shaking him trying to wake him up. "Wake up, daddy!" Said the little girl. Who was she? Why was she calling him daddy? How had they gotten home from the woods? The woods! Andromeda! Stiles opened his eyes trying to figure out how have they got home after what happened with the fairy queen. "Yay! Daddy is awake!" Said the little girl while she jumped on the bed. "Good morning" said Stiles sitting up, he tried to sound calmed, but his voice didn't help him. "Good morning, daddy!" Said the little girl throwing herself to hug Stiles. Stiles hugged her back "Good morning baby girl" was all he managed to say, he couldn't help but notice she had the same hazel eyes as Derek, her hair was dark brown as his, had the same mole on her left check as him, she was wearing striped green pajama bottoms and a wonder woman t-shirt. Stiles looked at Derek looking for answers, "Come here sweetie, let's go and prepare breakfast for you and daddy" was all Derek said, and the little girl let go of stiles, got off the bed and starting running toward the kitchen yelling "I want poptarts!". Stiles looked at Derek his eyes wide open "Who is she, Der?" He was trying not to sound as freaked out as he was, he kind of failed. "Apparently she's our daughter" was all Derek said, as if it was an obvious thing. "You mean she thinks it's our daughter, right?!" Said stiles trying to find a reasonable explanation."Papa! Daddy! Come faster I'm hungry!" She yelled from the kitchen. Derek shook his head, "Can't you see it? Stiles she looks like you, and smells like both of us, she is our daughter" when he said that they were facing the kitchen door and saw the little girl climbed on the kitchen counter trying to grab a box of poptarts that were on the top shelf. "She's so your daughter". "Hey!" Was the only thing Stiles could respond, Derek was running to the kitchen, "Come here sweetheart" he said grabbing her and carrying her on his arms, "You need to be more careful, you could fall and hurt yourself baby girl". "It's ok" she said shrugging her shoulders, "I heal fast, I'm a werewolf too, remember". "Yes, you are" Derek planted a kiss on her left cheek, right above the same mole she shared with Stiles. Stiles just looked wide eyed, now he really saw the resemblance of them too, she had Derek's eyes and mouth, and did the same thing Derek did with his eyebrows. He smiled and said "Oh, she's so your daughter" before sitting on the kitchen table, Derek put the little girl down and she ran toward stiles, Stiles lifted her up and sat her on his lap. 

They ate in silence, mostly watching her eat, they were astonished with the resemblance of her. "We should take a shower now, do you want daddy to help you in the shower?" Derek asked her. "I can shower myself" She said standing up, "I'm a big girl now". "Ok" he couldn't help to smile, "but let me help you with the bathtub" he offered, and he went after her. Stiles just watched, he never thought Derek would be great with kids, partly because he's never seen him around any. There was a whole new side of his boyfriend he didn't knew. "I've decided to grant you 2 a gift" Stiles suddenly remembered the words from Andromeda, now he was scared, fairies were mischievous, they didn't granted gift very often, and if they do they usually make you regret it, he was worried, for Derek, himself, and now for the little girl who was taking a bath upstairs, it has been only a few hours but he could see her being a part of his life, and he could see Derek's expression, he was happy to have the little girl here, and she was happy to be here, suddenly it felt normal, she was their daughter, but what if it was just an illusion from the Seelie queen, he couldn't bear the thought of that, so he pushed it away. 

He heard the door knock. He went to answer and saw Scott. "Hey Scottie! What's up?" Greeted Stiles casually. "I thought I'd stop by and took you for lunch, really need to talk to you about something" Scott sounded really cheerful today. "That sounds cool, but now isn't a really good time, besides we just had breakfast" said Stiles pointing to the kitchen table, where there were still the 3 empty dishes. "3 dishes?" Scott sounded curious, "You guys got visit?". Before stiles could answer Derek called from the bedroom "Stiles! I think we have a problem". Stiles went running to the bedroom, he was suddenly worried for whatever problem Derek might have with their daughter. "What's wrong?" He said coming through the door, Derek looked at him over his shoulder, his shirt was all wet, apparently the little girl had played with him in the bathtub, and she was covered in a towel sat on their bed "I think we don't have clothes for her" said Derek casually. "Guys what's going on?" Asked Scott as he walked to the bedroom door, "I hope it's nothing gros-" he cut himself when he reached the door and saw the little girl sitting on their bed. "Who are you?" She asked as soon as she noticed Scott "And why do you smell like daddy?". "Daddy?" Asked Scott turning to his best friend who gave him a little smile confirming that he was 'Daddy', "ehmm," he continued after that, kneeling in front of the little girl, who strangely looked a lot like a girly version of the little Stiles he knew a long time ago, "I'm Scott" he added quickly, "I'm your daddy's best friend, and who are you?". He was still kneeled in front of her and she was looking at him like if she was trying to read him "I'm Kit, Kit Stilinski-Hale" she said afterwards. Scott looked in shock to where his friends were, and then he looked back to where Kit was, "It's nice to meet you Kit" he said trying to sound as calm as possible, "Now, if you excuse me I need to talk to your dads outside, just one second, ok?" She just nodded. "Why don't you put back the pajamas you were wearing sweetheart" Said Derek sounding so paternal, Scott looked more shocked at the naturalness with what Derek was dealing with this, "then you can come out and play, we'll take you shopping for clothes later, ok?". "Ok" was all she said. They were out of the room and Derek closed the door behind him, "Guys, wha-" started scoot but Derek interrupted him raising his hand showing to hold on a second. "And no eavesdropping" he said to the door, he heard a sight from the other side followed for a simple "Ok". Scott looked at Derek with his eyes so wide now, "what?" Said Derek casually, "She's a werewolf too" he finished as if he'd had this conversation a million times. Stiles didn't say anything, he just smiled as this was a regular Sunday for them. Scott didn't say anything and he walked toward the kitchen, the two of them followed in silence, when he reached the kitchen he turned around and looked at them, "You have a daughter?!" He tried to keep his voice down, but he was fully freaked out, "You have idea how strange this is?!" They nodded, "And she looks so much like you when you were that age, by the way" he said pointing to stiles. "Thanks dude, she's cute like me" Derek snorted and Scott looked like there was no place for jokes right now, "Look," Stiles added quickly seeing his best friend's expression "I know this sounds weird, but we just woke up to her in our bed, and you've seen her, she looks like us, and according to Derek she also smells like us, she's our daughter, man". "Yeah" said Scott swallowing so hard to the news, "But how did this happen?" He asked sitting himself on one of the kitchen chairs, he knew he couldn't take the news standing up. Derek and Stiles told Scott everything that happened with the Seelie queen. 

"The queen of fairies?" Asked Scott, they both just nodded, "You do know how faries works, they might grant you your deepest desire but at the end of it you're gonna regret it". "We know that Scott" Said Stiles. "Yeah" continued Derek, "but she's our daughter and she's happy with us, and I'm willing to take a chance with this fairy gift right now". "Me too" Added Stiles.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the morning Scott was trying to get used to the idea his best friend and his alpha suddenly had a 4 years old girl together. "4 and a half" said Kit when Scott asked her for her age. It wasn't hard for Scott to get used to her, I mean she really was Stiles' daughter. "You know" said Scott taking Kit's hand and walking to the car, he had decided to take all of them for lunch, "you remind me a lot of your daddy when he was you age". "Really?" she sounded a little too exited, "how was daddy like when he was my age?". "Well, your daddy almost burned your grandpa's house once trying to make breakfast for him and you grandma" Scott was smiling the whole time he was talking to Kit, it was hard not to like her. "Don't give her any ideas Scott" said Derek, "she was already on the kitchen counter this morning, I don't wanna think of her playing with fire right now". Stiles just saw how perfect she seemed to fit on their lives. They got to Scott's car and got separated, Stiles went with Scott and Derek took his Camaro and sat kit on the back seat. "Why isn't daddy coming with us?" she asked when she noticed that Stiles was going to Scott's car. "Because daddy and uncle Scott have some things to talk about, and after lunch we're taking you to buy some clothes so we better take the car too" Derek said to her. As soon as the motor on Scott's car ignited he started pointing how alike she was with Stiles. "I get it, OK? She's so my daughter" said Stiles, "you guys said it like if it was a bad thing". "No, I don't, I just think it funny" he gave Stiles a little smile, "you haven't told your dad, have you?". "No Scottie, you're the first one to know". "You have to tell him, he's gonna be thrilled. By the way, do you think my mom is gonna be thrilled for me too?". "For you? What do you mean?". "Well you're not gonna be the only one with a kid for much longer" was all Scott said trying to sound casual. "What are you talki—" Stiles stopped when he realized what his friend was telling him, "Kira is pregnant?" Scott just nodded slightly "Kira is pregnant!". Scott smiled "Yeah, that was my reaction too". "Congratulations dude! I know you guys have wanted this a long time ago" Stiles hugged Scott so suddenly that it made Scott almost lose control of the car. "Stiles! I'm driving!" he sounded a little worried now. "Oh! Sorry, you know I get easily excited" he meant that, he was happy for his best friend, just as Scott was happy with Kit.

When they got to the dinner Derek and Kit hadn't arrived yet. They stood up outside of it waiting for them, when they saw Derek's camaro turn around the corner they went in and sat on a booth. "Daddy!" said Kit as she entered the dinner, she ran toward Stiles, Derek was behind her. Everyone in the dinner turned around to see who the little girls was calling and why she had come with Derek, Derek was considered like a weird man in town, and the pack was considered weird by association, not many people knew they were in fact werewolf, so when Derek Hale walking into a dinner with a little girl who called his boyfriend 'Daddy' it was news. Kit gave a huge hug to Stiles "Papa and I passed by grandpa's home" she added while sitting next to Stiles, Derek sat next to her and Scott was in front of them, "it still smells like you" she added quickly. "That's great baby girl, we can go and visit grandpa later today" he responded, "and be a little careful with your powers baby girl". "Why?" she asked curiously. "Well, because nobody knows you and your papa and the rest of your aunties and uncles are werewolf". "I got other aunties and uncles, cool" was all she said. "Of course you do" added Derek, "and they'll be glad to meet you". "In fact, soon you'll be having a little cousin" added Scott. Derek looked at him surprised by the news, "Is Kira pregnant?" he asked Scott, Scott just nodded with a smile on his face, "Congratulations man, the pack is growing fast". "When can I play with him, Uncle Scott?" asked Kit. "He hasn't been born yet, sweetie, soon you and him will be best friends, just like your daddy and me". "Can't wait to meet him!" was all she said. "Or her" added Stiles, "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet". The waiter came to take the order, and after a while they were eating, they spent lunch mostly talking to Kit about all the things she wanted to do today.

When they finished they said goodbye to Scott and went to Stiles' old house. Mr. Stilinski was sitting on the coach watching TV when Stiles opened the door, Kit went running to the coach and stood up in front of Mr. Stilinski, "Grandpa?" he looked at her as in disbelief, and she was catching his scent, when she was sure of what she smelled she just said "Grandpa!" again and throw her arms around Mr. Stilinski, he was still in shock. Derek was smiling next to Stiles and bend a little just to whisper by Stiles ear, "She's really good with her nose" he said in a proud dad kind of way. Stiles just smiled and walked to his father and his daughter saying "Hey dad!". "Stiles" he was using the tone he used when he knew Stiles was hiding something, "Derek" he said using the same tone, Kit was still wrapped around him, he looked at both of them waiting for an explanation, Derek just smiled and Stiles made a gesture indicating he'll explain it later. Mr. Stilinski slowly nodded and grabbed Kit sitting her on his lap, "Come here kiddo, let me look at you" he looked at her carefully, "She has your eyes Derek" Derek just smiled and looked at them sat on an armchair across from them, "she has your moles son, why does she look so much like you 2?" he looked at both of them, the same look he use to have when he was interrogating felons when he was a sheriff. "Because she's our daughter dad" was all Stiles said, he knew he had to explain in to his dad sooner or later. Mr. Stilinski sighed and looked back at Kit, "and your name is as pretty as you are kiddo?" he asked Kit. She just looked at him and said "I'm Kit". "That's cute, but that's not your full name, is it?". She soon his head, "My full name is Claudia Stilinski-Hale, Kit is just a nickname papa and daddy put me". They all were in shock when they heard Kit's full name, it was Stiles' mother name, suddenly Stiles felt a wave of sadness and love, his daughter was named in honor of his mother, it was like if a lady of his mother was here with him. His dad felt that too, "It is a beautiful name kiddo, just as beautiful as you are" was all Mr Stilinski managed to say. "Why did you all get so sad?" she asked looking from her grandpa to his dad "I can smell it on you". "We're not sad sweetheart, we are just..." Stiles couldn't find the words. "We just remembered your grandma, you're name after her, you know, she would have been glad to meet you" Stiles looked at his father as he talked, he always found the right words to say in this cases. "I wish I could've met her" she said looking at her legs that were dangling a little above from the floor. "Come here kiddo" Mr. Stilinski pulled her back for a hug "I'm sure she's watching you from heaven" and planted a kiss on her check. "Now" he said trying to compose himself, "Why is she still in pajamas?" Mr Stilinski asked to both of them. "We were about to buy her some clothes, that's all she has for now" responded Derek "Wanna come with us?". "That sounds like fun" responded Mr Stilinski.

They left the house and went to the mall, when they got there Derek carried kit on his shoulder while Stiles explained the whole fairy-queen deal. "I see" was all his father said, "Well if she come from the fairies they're gonna expect something in return" he added. "But we didn't ask for this, Derek and I are ready to fight I they try to take her back" said Stiles. "Let's hope it won't have to come to that" was all Mr. Stilinski said before Kit came running to them showing them all they clothes she and Derek had picked. "That looks cute" said Mr Stilinski pointing to butterfly shirt she showed him, "Don't you want some toys now?" he said to her pointing at the toy store. "Yes!" she said happily and went to the store with her grandpa while her dads followed them. "She reminds me so much of my sister" said Derek while he putted an arm around Stiles' hips. "You really wanted this, didn't you?" asked Stiles looking at Derek, he didn't say anything he just smiled, "well you're doing a great job, papa" and he planted a kiss on Derek's check. "Stiles, please don't start with the sexy daddy jokes, that's our daughter right there" he pointed where Kit and his father in law where picking toys. "Just this one, promise I won't do it again" Stiles answered grinning. By the time they turned to look at Kit and Mr Stilinski, they weren't where they have been a moment ago, "Found them" Derek said after a while, "just this way" he said guiding Stiles. When they turned the corner of the aisle they saw the 2 of them, Kit was pushing a shopping cart full of stuffed animals and Mr Stilinski was grabbing the biggest teddy bear on the store. "Dad I think that's too much" Stiles said trying to take some of the toys out of the cart. "Hey I'm the grandpa here, and I have the right to spoil my granddaughter" he said putting the toys back in the cart


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys I didn't post this sooner, but it looks like I have a job (I thought they just paid me for sitting and pretending to be busy) and a social life (My friends really needed attention this past weekend).  
> It's not over yet, I've been trying to finish the story but it just keeps writing itself, and I don't want it to be incomplete, I also don't want it to be a long story, though.  
> Well this chapter is really great, I really enjoyed writing it, I even addedsome parts that weren't on the original one I wrote on word.  
> So enjoy.

  
They went back home at sundown, Kit was excited with her new toys, Mr Stilinski had even bought her a teddy bear the size of Derek.

"He's just happy to have a granddaughter" was all Derek said to Stiles when he just looked amazed how his dad behaved with Kit.

"I know, it's just reminds me of my own chilhood" his voice was a little shakes, "anyway" he said trying to calm himself and turned to see Derek "didn't I tell you that he asked for grandkids the other day? Well I suppose he got what he wanted"

Now they were back home, Kit went running back and they were getting all the bags out of the car. Derek was trying to lose the knot he'd made to tie the big bear to the roof of his car. Stiles took a look at his phone and he saw more than 50 message from everyone at the pack.

"How's it possible you have a daughter and we didn't know?"  Was one from Lydia "Is she as cute as Scott said?" another one from Allison "Dude you really have a daughter? hopefully she won't be a dork like you Stilinski" That was from Jackson. Apparently the pack overreacted a lot.

 

Stiles just sighed, he went back outside to help Derek with the rest of the bags, on his way out he found Kit sitting on the couch watching TV. "Sweetheart go and take a shower, and change into some of your new clothes" he said passing by.

"OK daddy" was all that Kit said, she listened to her parents unlike him at that age, Stiles couldn't help to smile.

"Looks like the pack knows about kit" said Derek watching Stiles come out of the house.

"Did they text you too?" asked Stiles.

"Texts? No, I can smell them, they're almost here"

"Maybe there's another reason they're comming"

"Come on Stiles, almost the whole town saw us today with Kit, and you think Scott didn't tell anyone?"

Stiles just sighed, "I know, I know, I knew this moment was going to happen sooner or later, I just didn't expect it to be so soon"

"Relax, they're just our friends, they're just curious" said Derek planting a kiss on Stiles check while he went inside with a couple of bags. Derek took the bags to the guest room, that was gonna be Kit's room from now on, "We need to redecorate this room for her" he said when Stiles walked in behind him.

Before Stiles could answer the front door went open "Hello? Anyone home? We're from child services" it was Erica.

"She's never gonna stop being a mean girl, is she?" asked Derek to Stiles.

"I don't think so" said Stiles.

 

"You know I can hear you, right?" she was yelling from the first floor so Stiles couldlisten too.

"I'm on my way" said stiles back to her.

"I'm going to check on Kit, you go first" said Derek passing by the bathroom. Traitor, thought Stiles, they were on this together and now he was bailing on him, he had to confront the pack alone. "What?" asked Derek seeing that Stiles was watching at him. He made a gesture indicating Derek to come down with him. "Come on, I'm not bailing on you, is not like they're gonna kill you".

"Well if you guys keep keeping secrets from us we just might" it was Jackson from the front door he had just arrived.

"Don't listen to him guys" it was Kira, "We just wanna meet her"

"It's nice to see we can't have a private conversation around here" said Stiles turning around and walking to the stairs.

"So where is she?" asked Erica seeing that Stiles was coming alone.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Erica" there was a lot of sarcasm in Stiles answer. "She's in the bathroom, Derek is helping her to get ready".

"Is it true what Scott told me? That she's really yours and Derek's  daughter?" Lydia asked.

Stiles just nodded.

"But how is it possible? Did you got pregnant over night?" Jackson said grinning, he loved to bully Stiles a lot.

"Enough jackson" Derek said coming down the stairs, it was an alpha order so Jackson lowered his head.

He was holding Kit's hand, she looked a little scared, until she found Scott's familiar face. "Uncle Scott!" she said letting go of Derek's hand and running toward Scott, he kneeled and waited for her with his arms open, they hugged and he grabbed her into his arms a lifted her.

"What's up Wolfie girl?" said Scott.

"Uncle Scott, who are all this people?" she whispered, although almost everyone in the room could hear her, "and why your scent and daddy's and papa's are mixed with them"

"They are the rest of our pack, your others uncles and aunties" he whispered keeping the same secretive tone she gave him.

Everyone was staring at her, fascinated, Derek came and stood next to Stiles. "Guys let me introduce you our daughter, Claudia Stilinski-Hale" he said making the formal introduction, "Kit, sweetheart" Kit turned to see her papa, "These is our pack, your pack, your family". She nodded as an understatement.

"Hi Kit!" said Kira next to Scott waving her hand, she could look so cute and young when she did that.

"You smell a lot like uncle Scott" she said, Stiles noted a little hint of jealousy in her voice, he found it amusing but hoped nobody else noticed it.

"That's because she's your auntie Kira, we're married Wolfie girl" added Scott. Scott was so great with little kids, he already had her a nickname, like just for the 2 of them.

"Is she gonna be the momma of my cousin?" she sounded more exited now. Kira nodded to her and Kit smiled back. "I can't wait to play with my cousin" she added.

"Wait! Are you two having a kid too?" Lydia asked. Kira and Scott were taken by surprise, apparently Stiles and Derek were the only one beside they both who knew. Lydia took a look at Scott's face and she knew the answer "OMG! Is anyone here who isn't pregnant or having a secretly magic kid right now?" she just sat with her arms folded on the coach. Everyone looked at her, what was her deal? Not that anyone gave it too much thought, Lydia could be a drama queen when she wanted to.

The rest of them started talking to Kit, she was the center of attention, and she was talking to everyone, she wasn't afraid of them anymore, Now she was climbed on Jackson's shoulders, and then she was hugged by Allison, even Boyd had her hanging upside down by one leg, Stiles fought hard and urge to go and grab her, he knew she wasn't in danger, they will never let her get hurt, after all they were her family now.

Lydia just saw from the distance, Kit walked and sat next to her. "You're my auntie Lydia, right?" Kit asked looking at her.

"Yes,  I am" she answered stroking on lock of Kit's hair. She couldn't help but notice the resemblance, she remembered the little Stiles that used to follow her up since junior high.

"Are you a queen?" Kit asked sounding curious and amazed.

"What?" now Lydia looked curious.

"My other aunties said that you were a drama queen" everyone gasped, everyone thought so but nobody had dared so far to say so at her face, everybody froze, waiting for Lydia reaction, she just had time to rise one eyebrow, "you must really be a queen, you are so beautiful, I like your hair" she added.

"OMG! You're so adorable!" Lydia hugged Kit hard, "you're beautiful too, those moles look better on you than on your daddy" she planted a kiss leaving a red mark over them.

Now everyone could breath, apparently they worst was over. Erica came to where Stiles was sitting, she sat on his lap, "Hey handsome" and planted a kiss on his check, "She really is your daughter, huh?" they both were looking at Kit on the coach, while the other girls played with her hair. Stiles just nodded. "I gotta admit I had a hard time believing it, but that lack of brain to mouth filter, she really has your genes".

"It's perfectly clear now, now could you please stop being a mean girl in front of my daughter?"

"Hey! I'm not being a bully right now, I said it like a good thing, you know that's the thing I love more about you" and he hugged him.

"Leave daddy alone!" came Kit. "He's mine and papa's, not yours" Erica stood up, her mouth curved into a smile, she was enjoying this, Kit pushed her and sat on Stiles' lap, her eyes were yellow and fangs were out.

"Oh! So feisty! I can see the Derek's side now" said Erica still smiling, curving herself so her face was in front of Kit's. Kit let out a growl. Stiles was in shock, he'd only seen this reaction on Derek, Now he had a mini Derek version.

"Kit sweetheart" he said putting a hand on Kit's shoulder, "Auntie Erica and I were just talking" Kit turned to watch him, blinking her eyes returned to her usual hazel, "She likes to joke like that" she turned back at Erica, who was smiling innocently, well if Erica could ever do that, "she does the same with your papa" he turned to see Derek, everyone were staring at them, Boyd had a huge smile on his face, everyone had enjoyed this apparently, Derek looked at them with a proud dad look, the same he give her at Stiles' old house.

"That's right Kit Kat" said Erica playing with her hair, "by the way, that was a good growl, if you want I can teach you how to be the best werewolf girl in this pack" now Kit looked interested "I'm even stronger than your papa" she whispered just for Kit to hear, "but he's one cool alpha so I let him" Kit opened her eyes, like in an admiration kind of way. Great now the mean girl had become the idol of his daughter, Stiles thought.

"Really?!" Kit sounded really excited, "I'd love that" was all she said.

Derek looked at her proud, she was gonna be a great werewolf he thought, Stiles just rolled his eyes at Erica, knowing that she was lying, she just winked an eye at him in return.

They spent the night plying with Kit, ordered pizza for dinner, Kit really liked her uncles. after dinner they wnt outside and started playing with Kit, she was trying to tansform, apprently her transformation wasn't complete yet, everyon was cheering at her, after a while she got tired and sat down, she was falling asleep on the front yard,

"Come on baby girl" said Derek carrying her on his arms, "It's time or bed now"

"But I'm not even tired" she said with a yawn.

"Yes, you are, we can keep practicing tomorrow, now said good night to everyone"

"Good night" she said with another yawn.

"Good night, Kit" everyone said together.

"Guys can you help me with the bear at the bags that are in the camaro?" said Derek front the font door, unlocking his car with one hand and holding Kit with the other, she was already snoozing.

"Sure thing boss" said Isaac mimicking a military salute.

 The guys started helping while Stiles took out the trash, then he went to the kitchen where the girls were all girly about Kit.

"She's so adorable" said Allison.

"Not to mention that she's amazing with her powers for a 4 year old" said Erica.

"Yeah, I'm amazed how far she could smell inthe woods" added Kira.

"Girls you're missing the important part" said Lydia, "I'm a her queen" she added playing with her hair, the other girls looked each other a little embarrassed. "Ok i'm not going to mention the part where you guys say I'm a drama queen, that was a little insulting"

Stiles couldn't help but laugh, "It's bcause you ae sometimes" he sid entering to the kitchen.

"Dude where do we put this?" asked Scott entering the house, he was holding one end of the huge teddy bear, Isaac was on the other end, while Jackson and Boyd had they hands full with the rest of the bags.

"The guest room is Kit's from now on, but be quiet, she's sleeping" answered Stiles turning his attention tothe guys.

"Look at you!" said Erica in a mocking tone, "Full responsable-daddy-mode"

"Haha very funny" said Stiles. "Speaking of funny" he said turning around to see Lydia, "What was all that freaking about babies and kids about?"

"Do you want me to tell them or are you gonna?" Allison said with a smile on her face.

"Fine, I'll tell you" Lydia answered as she rather be talking about something else. "It's just that Jackson is all about babies since last year" she looked at them like if wht she was telling was a tragedy, the rest of them didn't follow, Alisson just smiled. 

"So?" asked Kira.

"So what? I don't feel ready to have kids, and he's being impossible, he even hides my birth control pills" she answered letting a long sigh.

Everyone laughed. "Is that it?" asked Stiles, Lydia just nodded, "Is not the worst thing, look at me I've onlyhad Kit for what? 18 hours? and she's part of my life already, and you're good ith Kids Lyd, don't freak out"

"That's a good point Stiles, but you didn't have her when he was all cries and whines, babies are hard, and you didn't give birth to her, that's scaring" said Kira.

"And hurtful, don't furget hurtful" added Lydia, "That's what scares me the most, Maybe fter Kira passes for it I'll think about it"

"Good now I'm your guinea pig" added Kira.

"If  you say so Lyd, but I really tink you'll be a good mom" Said Stiles.

"Right? that's what I've been telling her" added Allison.

"Well it's been a fun conversation" said Eric sounding bored, "But It's late and we have to work in the morning. Good night daddy" she finished blowing a kiss to Stiles.

"Could you please stop with the sexy-daddy jokes" said Derek enteringthe kitchen, "We have a daughter now, you really are gonna ruin thet for us" she sounded annoyed.

"If you say so daddy" she winked at him leaving the house.

The rest of them left after that and Stiles and Derek were left alone. "Let's go to bed, we had a really busy day tody, and  we will have another one tomorrow" said Stiles grabbing Derek's hand.

"Parenthood" was all that Derek said.

They didn't talk, not until they were in bed together. "You're a good dad" was all that Stiles said to Derek turning on his back staring the cieling.

"So are you sweetie" answered Derek taking Stiles' chin on his hand and turning his head to face him, and then he planted a kiss on Stiles' mouth.

Stiles kept kissing him, pressing hard his lips against Derek's, he let out a low moan "God! I miss this" he whispered into Derek's mouth.

"Me too" was all Derek mnaged to say befor taking Stiles' shirt off. "We need to be extra quiet, we might wake her up" he added.

"Yes" Stiles answered wraping his legs around Derek. Derek was on top of him, the only things that were between them were their underwear, that they were slowly taking off.

"Daddy! Papa!" came a  crying voice from the next room.

They both break the kiss, Stiles let out a soundless 'Fuck' from his mouth, Derek started to put his pajama bottoms back on.

"Daddy! Papa!" Kit cried again.

Derek went to her room while Stiles got dressed again, affter that he went to Kit's room too.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" asked Derek kneeled in front of the bed, she was up hugging him.

"I had a bad dream" she said crying, "And when I woke up it was all dark and you weren't here"

"It's ok" said Stiles sitting next to her, stroking her hair, "We are here now baby girl, we won't lett nothing  bad happen to you"

She took out her head that was on Derek's neck, her eyes were wet, Stiles hert shrugged at the sight of  his dughter like this. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she pleaded.

"Of course honey" Derek answered looking back at Stiles, they both knew their time together would have to wait. Great, thought Stiles, cockblocked by my own daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of day were pretty regular, Stiles went work, had lunch with his dad, while Derek spent his mornings with Kit, training with her.

"She's getting better" said Derek one night while they were getting ready to sleep.

"She has a great teacher" Stiles planted a good night kiss on Derek's check before jumping into bed. 

The fall fast asleep almost inmediaty, lately they didn't have much time for themselfs, they were to tired or Kit was sleeping with them. Stiles missed Derek's body on top of him, the days where Derek banged him on every surface of the house were apparently over.

The next day was no better, Stiles was stressed out, he had a lot of work to do, tests and papers to grade, and haven'r relived some tension in a while, his dad was cheating on his diet too, so he started to spend more time with him to keep an eye on him. "Dad i hope i don't find any McDonal's bag for your own good" he said entering the house. when he got to the living room he stopped on the spot.

"Daddy!" Kit came running to him nd hugged him.

"Hey baby girl" Stiles said taken by surprise. "What are you dong here? Is your grandpa ok? Where's your papa?"

"Grandpa is fine" she said matter-of-factly "He's talking on the phone to someone named Melissa, who is she?"

"She's your uncle Scott's mother. But what are you doing here, baby girl? where's your papa?"

"He's at the police station" said Mr Stilinski comming from the kitchen "Parish called, said they wanted to offer him a job, it was a last minute thing, so he stopped by and let Kit with me" he added seeing his son's confused epression.

"I've been playing in your old room all morning" She said sounding excited.

"That sounds fun baby girl" He said carrying his daughter on his arms, "are you hungry?" he asked Kit, "let's have lunch with your grandpa!"

"If you don't mind I ordered pizza" said Mr Stilinski sounding guilty.

"Dad!"

"What? is for Kit, she's not gonna like the salad you make me"

Kit made a face when she heard the word salad, Stiles just sighed, he'd lost this fight before it even started.

 They ate their pizza mostly in silence. ater a while Derek walked in the house.

"So how did it go?" aske Mr Stilinski after Derek had sat  next to his daughter.

"Well, you're talking to the new deputy in town" he said with a wide smile.

"Congratulations" Said Mr. Stilinski.

"You will do great baby" stiles sais before kissing his check.

"Yay! Papa is going to be a police man!"

"Tht's right baby girl, and I'm gonna catch all the bad guys" he said arrying her on his arms. "Do you have to go back to work again, sweetie?"  he was talking to Stiles now.

"I still have some papers to grade left" he answered.

"If  you want you can come with us"

"Please daddy! uncle Scott invited me to help him with some doggies at the animal clinic" added Kit.

"That sounds fun" he said, "But i have work to do" he could see the sad expression on Kit's face. "But I promise that we'll do something fun together, the 3 of us, ok?"

"Ok" now she sounded a little better.

"Well I better go home and finish before you guys get back" he planted a kiss on her forehead, "See you tonight" he gave Derek a quick soft kiss on the lips. "Bye dad", he added before leaving the house.

Stiles was glad he had his jeep back, he liked to drive by  himself, it helped to clear his head, he remembered that the day he got th jeep back he had a discussion with Derek, who didn't let Kit get on the jeep, he said it was dangerous for a little girl, that it was even dangerous for Stiles, it was a really old car, but he couldn'tkeep Stiles away from that jeep because he was so stubborn, Stiles couldn't help to feel offended, but  deep  down he knew it was true.

When he got home he started to work  on those papers he had left, so he could finish fast.  It was fster than he thought it would  be, partly because it took all his control not to distract himself from his duty, god knows that was hard to do for him. When he finished he decided to call is best friend tosee how his daughterwas doing.

"Hey dude, what's up?" answered Scoot.

"Just finished with the work I had lleft, checking how's my daughter doing, what about you?"

"Well the days has been quiet until she came"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"God! Dude relax! I'm just saying she's a joy to be around, what's wrong with you two? Derek's been a little cranky too"  Stiles could hear a little growl on the back knowing that Derek was listening. "When was the last timeyou guys... you know?" Added Scott.

"You know she can hear you Scottie" Stiles could  hear Derek on the back.

"Not  that is any of your business, Scottie, but it's been a while" responded Stiles knowing that Derek will listen.

"I see" Scott said, Derek growled he didn't liked when his fiends mess in his sex life, not that it was often,  but  the guys liked to joke about it. "Wolfie girl" said Scott taking the his phone away his mouth, "Can you please finish bathing these dogs for me? Your daddy and I need to speak in private" Stiles could  sense that his best friend said that last part for Derek.

"Is that daddy on the phonne?" she sounded excited.

"Yes Wolfie girl, we're talking grown ups subjects" Stiles could feel from the other side of the phone how Derek lifted an eyebrow, he just knew Derek so much.

"He's doing that thing with his eyebrows, isn't he?" asked Stiles

"Yes, he is, but how did you know?"

"Just a hunch"

"Uncle Scott, tell daddy that I wanna adopt Gus, papa said we should ask him"

"Who's Gus?" asked Stiles

"A dog she's been playing with the whole time she's been here" Said Scott matter-of-factly.

"Please tell me Gus is not large kind of dog, because I can totally see her getting the biggest dog you have"

Scott just laughed while he walked away from Derek and Kit. "It's a white pomeranian husky, they don't grow much, don't worry. He kinds of reminds me of her, by the way, all cute and puffy and ready to take on life"

"So you're comparing my daughter to a puppy"

"Hey! she's the cutest puppy around! and that's why I'm gonna do you a favor"

"Huh?" Stiles was confused now.

"Look I'm gonna take care of Kit for tonight, we're gonna take Gus back to my place so I can teach her how to take care of him, in the mean time you and Derek coud have some alone time"

"Really?! You'd do that for me, Scottie?" He sounded more Excited than he thought.

"I'm thinking that when the time comes, you'll do the same for me"

"You really are the bestest of friends Scottie, and yeah, I'll totally do the same for you"

"Ah! And I almost forgot, you gotta adopt Gus after it, otherwise she's gonna be sad"

"I knew there would be a catch, you just wanted to get rid of the poor dog"

Scott laughed softly "Hey i'm only doing that for Kit, you should see her, they look adorable together."

"Yeah, yeah, you're an evil geniuos, bro"

 "Hey! I'm just doing you a favor"

"Yeah? Then why do I feel like I'm selling my sould to the devil?"

"Stiles you're overreacting," Scott let out a big sigh, "You both get really cranky when you don't... you know, and it is so nnoying, and it bothers all of us, the rest of the pack have noticed too, Erica was planning to lock you two up, at least this is not as bad solution, don't you think?"

"It's good to know that my sexual life is pack business" Stiles sounded really irritated.

"It's not you, it's  Derek, you think we like a grumpy alpha, he has us doing twice as much rounds everynight, and I don't want to think of how it's gonna be now that he works at the station, and now we know why he's being so grumpy cat. So I'm offering my help, take it or leave it"

"alright, I'll take it" said Stiles like if he had no other choice. "But just because I really want to"

"Of course you do, bro"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Alert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's taking me a lot to finish this story, I've just been busy, but prromise next chapter is gonna be the last one, and I'm gonna try to finish it for next sunday, no promises, though.  
> Enjoy...

When Derek got home, Stiles was preparing dinner.

"Why do I get the feeling that Scott was taking care of Kit for more than one purpose?" he said entering the kitchen.

"If I tell you you have to promise not to get angry" answered Stiles raising his gaze from what he was cooking.

Derek sighed and hugged Stiles from behind, his arms wrapped around Stiles' hips and his chin restin on Stiles' shoulder "I know what it's all about, but for once I'd like to maintain our relationship just for the two of us"

"I wish the same" he turned around and kissed Derek, "Can you please put on the table?"

Derek gave him another kiss before letting go of Stiles and went to gett the table ready. "You know" he started saying when he finished putting up the table, "This place feels so quiet without Kit"

"I know, we should call Scott, see how she's doing after we ate"

"What did we use to do before her in our lives?"

"I got an idea..." said Stiles with a grin on his face.

"Stiles..." he raised his eyebrows, not fair, thought Stiles, he couldn't do those things if he wasn't gonna be responsable for its consequences, he pretended those eyerbrows didn't do anything on him. "I'm eating" finished Derek with a sigh.

"That didn't use to be a problem before" added Stiles as if he hadn't noticed Derek's expression.

"You're a really horny guy, you knew?" said Derek taking his empty plate and Stiles' to the kitchen sink.

"It's all you fault, you know" Stiles hugged Derek from behind, his arms around Derek's hips and his chin on his shoulder, like Derek was so used to hug him. "I was a perfectly good old fashined virgin teenage until you came around"

"Well you couldn't stay like that for ever" he said turning around and kissing Stiles on the lips, it started sweet and gentle but it gained passion fast, like a candle that started to melt from the fire.

"I've missed you so much" breathed Stiles into Derek's mouth, carefully no to break the kiss, he hadn't kiss Derek like that since Kit came around, and it's been almost 8 weeks since then. Derek hugged Stiles hard, as if he could die if he let Stiles go, like trying to melt their two bodies together. "Damn clothes!" said Stiles catching the air that was taken from his lungs.

Derek had his forehead pressed to Stiles', he was breathing hard too, on hand on the back of Stiles' neck and the other on his hip. "We need to control ourself" Derek said between breaths. "We're not kids anymore, we have a daughter"

"She's not even here" said Stiles walking away from Derek, "besides, I know you want it as much as I do" he said taking off his shirt and letting it drop seductively to the floor while he walked out of the kitchen.

"Fuck!" said Derek under his breath as he watched Stiles leave, he had a massive hard on under his pants, all Stiles' fault, he thought. He walked out of the kitchen and found Stiles walking toward the stairs taking his Batman T-Shirt off. Derek reched him and held him in his arms, he was catching his breath still, he pressed his hips to Stiles', Stiles could feel the hardness of Derek's cock through his jeans. "This is all your fault" he said, Stiles couldn't help but grin a little before Derek pressed his lips againts his. Derek dragged him back to the living room, there wasn't time for they to reach the bedroom.

Derek unzipped Stiles' pants so hard he broke the buttoms. "I'll take full responsability of my acts" answered Stiles before taking Derek's shirt off. They kissed again, this time it was so pasionate, like their life depended on it, Derek pressed Stiles aginst him, pressing their naked torsos together. Stiles could feel Derek's heartbeat agains his chest and he knew Derek could feel his, his heart was beating so fast, God knows Derek had that effect on him. Derek started kissing his neck, Fuck!, Stiles mouthed, he felt like if his heart was gonna pop out his chest. Derek bited the base of Stiles' neck, Stiles let out a moan. Derek kept kising is neck moving to the other side of it while pulling Stiles' pants and underwear down. Derek lifted Stiles with his arms, Stiles wraped his arms behind Derek's neck and his legs around Derek's hips after managing to unzip Derek's pants. Derek managed to walk back to the couch, his pants have come down to his tights, neither of them broke the kiss. Derek placed Stiles face up on the coach, while he took off his pants and underwear, stiles just looked at him with a greedy expression, the hairy chest, the chiseled abs, Derek put his arms at each side of Stiles, those strong arms that were used to pillow him at nigh and hold him tight, Stiles thought; now Derek was on top of Stiles, both fully naked, Stiles' legs found their place around Derek, and Derek's massive erection was inbetween Stiles' checks teasing him.

"Would you please stop teasing?" Stiles could barely breath. "Fuck! I need you so much, Der"

Derek just smiled a little before biting stiles again on the base of his neck. Stiles let out a loud moan, Derek took that as a permission and slid his cock inside Stiles' hole. Stiles felt the familiar pain that would become in plasure any minute now, and it was like if the air was sucked out of him, "Fuck! Yeah!" was all he could mutter trying to catch his breath. Derek started moving and Stiles just kept moaning. Stiles put his arms around Derek, like if leting go of him would be the last thing he could do, Derek started moving faster and faster with each thrust.

"God! I missed your body so much" said Derek looking Stiles straight to the eyes, Stiles expression was purepleassure. "Fuck!" he added noticing the expression of the man he loved. He raised his back putting a little space between them, without losing the pace of his hips, just to appreciate his boyfriend's reactions. He started pushing harder with every thrust, Stiles arched his back and put his arms behind his hair grabbing his hair, just moaning loud. "God! I love those sounds you make". Stiles just kept moaning louder.

"If you keep going at it like that I'm gonna cum" Stiles managed to say between moans and breaths, he had no idea how, his brain had melted siince the first kiss.

"Yeah?" Stiles just moaned in agreetment. "Let's come together" he said grabbing Stiles by the hips and tursting harder. Stiles felt Derek's cock getting thickier and hitting his prostate. Fuck! that was too much, he thought. Derek hard his claws out, and te next thing Stiles knew was that Derek was sinking them at each side of his hips. and with a loud moan and Derek with a growl both came at the same time. They both were breathing hard after that, and Derek let himself fall on top of Stiles and both fell asleep on the couch.

The next thing thy knew is that somebody was knocking at the door.

"Good morning" said Stiles planting a kiss on Derek's head.

"Good morning baby" Derek answered rubbing his eyes, thhey heard again the knock on the door. "Do you think we still got time for a good morning treatment before we answer the door" he added with a grin.

"You know I can hear you"

"Fuck!" Stiles said standing up abruptly, it was Scott, and he probably was with Kit. He grabbed his pant and T-shirt from the floor and started getting dressed fast, Derek did the same but more calmly.

"Hey Scottie!" Stiles greeted opening the door.

"Daddy!" said kit jumping on Stiles, He grabbed her and hold her in her arms.

"Good morning baby girl! How was you night with uncle Scott and Auntie Kira?"

"Great!" she said.

"Hi sweetie" Derek's come to stand next to Stile and Kissed Kit on the check.

"Papa look!" she pointed at the dog that Scott was carrying, "I brought Gus". She made a face after that "Why do you smell like sweat and papa?" she asked Stiles curiously.

Stiles got nervious, he didn't know what to say, it was gonna be hard to sneak around when your daughter had supper smelling and hearing powers.

"That's because we fell asleep on the couch last night" Derek answered trying to sound casual, Stiles thanked his boyfriend's quick reflexes.

"Seriously?" Scott raised an eyebrown, "We watch movies sitting on that couch!" he sounded in shock.

Stiiles just Shrugged his shouders, "Hey what happened to your keys?" he added trying to change the subject, Derek just tried not to laugh at Scott's expression.

"I forgot them at home" he answered.

"Good thinking" said Stiles catching the hint. After that they went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Kit was just happy with her new puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction YAY!...  
> Hope you guys love it  
> By the way there might have been some mistakes because English is my second language and it's the first time I write a story completely in English


End file.
